


For His Own Good

by lokithegodofsass



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokithegodofsass/pseuds/lokithegodofsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything that he learned from being with Lisa came flooding back, mostly that hunters couldn't have a connection as complex as a love interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For His Own Good

**Author's Note:**

> happy 3 and 7 months

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sam asked. Dean looked up from Rory's bruised up face and nodded. Demons were definitely his new least favorite supernatural being, but they weren't to blame. These injuries were his own fault. That's what he got for letting someone into his life. Everything that he learned from being with Lisa came flooding back, mostly that hunters couldn't have a connection as complex as a love interest.

"Do it, it's for his own good," Dean mumbled to Castiel as he walked to the door. He looked over his shoulder and watched as Castiel rested his fingers on his fiancé's forehead.

A few hours later, Dean leaned against the door when he heard a rustle.

"Can I help you?" a voice from the room asked. The voice of the love of his life was looking at him with complete unfamiliarity. Doing this a second time wasn't any easier to say the least.

"I was the one that found you," Dean faked a sympathetic smile. "I wanted to see if you were, uh, okay." Because I'm not, he thought to himself.

"I have a broken arm," Rory pouted. Dean glanced down at the ground. He could not bear to look at that face. "It hurts."

"You'll get better," Dean nodded. "I promise." Rory nodded and sent him a shy smile. Dean felt like someone reached in his chest and squeezed his heart (which had actually happened to him and it was worse than it sounded). He spun on his heel and walked out, not noticing that Rory was checking him out as he left.

 

Since the "incident", Dean seemed to see Rory everywhere. They liked the same bar, so that was always inconvenient.

After the second time he saw him and left, he decided that he needed to bring Castiel.

"Dean, I don't understand what I'm doing here," Castiel said after Dean explained his purpose for the eighth time. "Why don't you bring Sam?"

"Because he gets drunk after one drink and turns into a little bitch," Dean rolled his eyes. Castiel narrowed his eyes and nodded in understanding.

"Does this have to do with the fact that your ex boyfriend is sitting right there eating that man's face?" Castiel pointed at Rory and Dean sighed. Castiel had a point; the man looked like he was trying to vacuum Rory's lips off. Worst of all, he had Dean's hair, freckles, a leather jacket, blue jeans and combat boots. Dean bet that if they stood side by side, they would be around the same height. The thought made him want to throw up.

"Okay, I need you here because I'm not letting him keep me from my favorite bar," Dean sat down at the bar and ordered two shots of liquor for them. Castiel downed the shot in one sip before looking around uneasily. 

"Dean, they aren't eating each other anymore," he said as he turned and watched Rory.

"Cas, don't stare," Dean mumbled after downing the shot and ordering two more.  
"He's looking at you," Castiel said. "I wonder if he remembers you from the hospital. Now the other guy is sucking on his neck. Is that supposed to be pleasurable?"

"Thank you for the running commentary," Dean groaned.

"Rory is still watching you," Castiel said, completely ignoring him. Without even thinking about it, Dean tugged on Castiel's tie and their lips crashed together. Castiel froze in shock. Castiel pulled away and tilted his head in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Anything to get him to stop looking at me," Dean shrugged. "Or to see if you can shut up for a few blessed seconds."

"I apologize," Castiel folded his hands together and gave Dean a look that pierced into his soul. "I'm uncomfortable now."

"Same here," Dean nodded. "And it would help if you blinked sometimes." Castiel blinked once before widening his eyes and jumping to his feet. "What are you doing?"

"Dean, the man's face," Castiel watched the two of them. "I didn't notice it before."

"What?" Dean asked.

"He's possessed by a demon," Castiel mumbled. Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair before feeling a finger jab into his shoulder. "Dean. We have to kill it."

"You're right." Dean stood up and grabbed his fake ID out of his coat pocket. "Clean up the employee's lounge and put a devil's trap under the rug. Don't kill anyone." Cas nodded and left as Dean walked over and flashed the ID at the two of them.

"Agent Tyler, may I take the two of you for questioning?" Dean asked.

"You're a FED?" Rory asked. "It all makes sense now." Dean nodded.

"What do you want to know?" the demon asked. He had bright green eyes and his similarities to Dean were making him uncomfortable (the meatsuit was a lankier version of him with a slightly longer nose and different shaped eyebrows). Dean wondered if the demon picked this guy on purpose. He shook it off quickly and motioned for the two of them to follow him into the employee's lounge. Rory grabbed the demon's hand and Dean closed the door behind them.

As soon as the demon noticed Castiel, his eyes flashed back. Rory didn't notice, since his eyes were glued to Dean.

"Sit down, I want to question him first," Dean nodded at Rory and gestured to the chairs. Rory sat down and watched them. "Did you see who it was?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" the demon asked innocently. Dean threw some holy water in the demon's face and he screamed in anger.

"What the hell was that?" Rory stood up. 

"What did you do?"

"Christo," Castiel mumbled from his chair. The demon flinched and his eyes flashed black.

"Wh-what's wrong with your eyes?" Rory asked. "Eric, answer me."

"Shut up you little slut!" the demon hissed. Rory froze in shock and the demon turned his attention to Castiel and Dean. "So an angel and a human. I'm guessing it's Castiel and one of the Winchesters? It all makes sense now."

"Never heard of me?" Dean asked, pulling out his knife. Rory gasped in the background.

"Agent Tyler or Winchester or Castiel or whatever, please don't!" Rory exclaimed. Dean froze and Castiel snapped before Rory opened his mouth but no sound came out.

"Your voice will come back," Castiel said quietly while watching the demon.

"I get why Rory was staring at you since you got here," the demon threw his head back and laughed. "But I've heard he doesn't remember all of your lovely times together. Does that fine piece of angel ass have anything to do with that?" Castiel pulled a face.

"Dean requested for my 'fine piece of angel ass' to wipe his memory," Castiel mumbled. Rory glanced around at the three of them with terror in his eyes.

"Can you take away your own voice?" Dean asked Castiel.

"I've never tried, but-" Castiel snapped his fingers. "No, it's impossible."

"I heard that he was kidnapped by a demon and you wanted to keep your poor little slut safe!" the demon laughed. "That sounds a lot like that Lisa girl you were in love with and her bastard son. Yeah, have you checked on her? Because memory erasing can be broken with enough good old torturing." He grinned at Rory, who had tears trailing down his cheeks.

"You're lying," Dean growled.

"I don't know about that," the demon smiled again. "You think that making your angel bitch put up memory spells protects them. It definitely made my job easier to not have you around 24/7 with your guard up. I don't get why the others are so scared of you. You're just a coward." Dean pulled the knife out from behind his back and smiled as he shoved it into his chest. 

"Not cowardly enough to do this," Dean mumbled as he twisted the knife into him. The guy's head fell onto his chest. Castiel snapped his fingers and Rory's screams got louder.

"Who the hell are you and why did you stab Eric?!" he exclaimed. "And why were his eyes black and his skull showed through his skin and it was orange and-" Dean met Castiel's eye and nodded. Castiel put his head on Rory's forehead before zapping away. The understanding flashed across Rory's face and he rushed into Dean's arms. "Dean." Dean closed his eyes and couldn't help but smile. "Why would you do that?"

"I thought it would keep you safe," Dean whispered into his hair. "But that didn't exactly work out, did it?"

"No, it didn't," Rory looked up at him. "But why did you have to kiss Castiel?" Dean chuckled and kissed his forehead gently.

"Don't even remember," Dean whispered. "Can we go home? It's been a long three days." Rory nodded before taking his hand. Dean looked at him and suddenly love made a lot more sense. It wasn't about protecting him from all harm. It was about helping him overcome anything that came their way because pushing him away only drew danger to him like a hungry lion catching his prey. And, he mused to himself as Rory beamed up on him, keeping him safe was way easier when they were together with their memories intact.


End file.
